


Mime Time Drama

by copilotmello



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copilotmello/pseuds/copilotmello
Summary: Murphy has their agenda set- deliver the Time Flute to Professor Spruce immediately, and spend the rest of their vacation relaxing with their Pokemon pals in the city before it's back to Sinnoh. Unfortunately, things never seem to go as planned for the trainer. First, the treasured Flute is stolen, along with their bag. Then, their Pokemon become the next victims in the recent string of Poke-nappings plaguing the city! With the Ryme City Police swamped with daily Missing Pokemon Reports, and their best detective on his own vacation, Murphy takes things into their own hands.Luckily, they're not alone in their endeavors. Not so luckily, their companion isn't exactly keen to talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Mime is my absolute favorite and the one in Detective Pikachu did not disappoint. I had to write a story about him, combined with my desire for the Pokemon Colosseum crossover I so hoped for when we learned about purple eyed Pokemon going rogue. This fanfic is mainly ocs and the DP Mr Mime. Gradual updates, since I just started my second job. Almost definitely will edit the summary lmao. Comments appreciated.

The hum of the computers filled the air, barely echoing over hushed whispers and keystrokes. The glow of the screens lit up The otherwise dark room.

It was a small room, shaped like an amphitheatre. Computers sat in two rows in front of the centerpiece below them- a black, glowing orb. The sphere also added light to the room as it pulsed like a plasma ball. It was connected to the wall by four sets of thin, winding tubes. 

Masked figures furiously typed away, seemingly oblivious to the dark glowing orb. 

Four figures in lab coats stood just behind the computers, focused, for the most part, on the vitals on screen. Save for one, the head of the team, who focused her attention on the orb with childlike delight. 

“I’ve waited so long,” she said. More to herself, though she spoke aloud, barely hushed by the clicks and whirs around her. “The research of our founders put to good use, it won’t be in vain. Finally, their work has been improved.” 

Her voice rose this time, just above yhe noise around her. The clacks of keys stopped, and all eyes turned to their superior.

She stepped to the orb before them, and touched it. 

Short pulsating glows gravitated towards her fingers. As she messed with the object one small, angry eye showed itself, attention straight at the one who disturbed its prison. 

“Mesprit,” The woman said, her voice almost a daze. “The one said to have endowed humankind with emotion.” 

She caressed the orb, and the Pokemon’s gaze followed her. With a loud cry, it lept back and threw a ball of energy at the glass. The contact point glistened for a moment, fizzling the energy into nothing. The glass remained unbroken. 

“Oh, save your anger, little one,” the scientist cooed. “We’ve got such big plans for you” 

She released her hold on the sphere and turned to her colleagues. Her gaze settled on the associate at the largest computer. 

“What’s our status?”

“All stable. We’re ready to move on your mark, m’am.” 

She smiled and, with a malicious glint in her eye, turned her gaze back to the Pokemon before her. “The anticipation is too much.” 

Taking that as her ready, the other scientist pressed a large button beside him. 

All at once the room lit like a lightning storm. The sphere flashed a myriad of colors, and made a noise like several static sparks. The event set a wave of pain through Mesprit, who’s shriek of a cry filled the room, causing most to cover their ears. 

The head of them remained stoic, watching the sphere as years of hard research culminated into this one moment. 

A bright white light traveled through the sphere into the tubes. The light gradually puled, funneling back into the wall. It went on for several minutes. The light grew brighter And the Pokemon's cries softer. Until they both ceased completely. 

As soon as it started, the light show stopped. No more glow, no more sparks, and no more cries of pain. Only absolute silence. 

A pause filled the room, and someone turned the overhead lights on. With bated breath, their leader sat, mystified, until- .

“The glasses! Hurry!” 

A rather frazzled intern nearly dropped the item in surprise as she fumbled her way to her superior and handed the item over. 

They were shaped like a headband, with a long band of glass wrapped around the front like a television screen. The head scientist slowly, slowly lowered the item over her eyes, then stepped in slow motion towards the prison. 

“Mesprit,” she called. “My little Mesprit.” 

She touched the glass and almost instantly a ball of energy fizzled once more against the inside. Angry, snarling, the mythical Pokemon showed itself. And, with the power of the glasses, the scientist noticed the purple aura emitting from the Pokemon. It was just what she had been hoping for. 

“It worked!” she yelled, delighted. The room erupted into congratulations. 

She let the energy escalate before clearing her throat to quiet the crowd. Obediently, they did so. 

“Long have we given our all to Cipher’s work,” she began her rehearsed speech. “It was in hopes of achieving what out predecessors could not. And today we have finally succeeded. Phase one is complete, and the Shadow Pokemon Project enters a new era.” 

“I am certain this time, thanks to this, we may have perfected it.” She said this with her gaze on Mesprit, who snarled and growled in response. 

She fingered through her pocket to produce a very small vial, an empty Canister of the drug R. "Now we may begin Phase 2.”


	2. Chapter 2

_"The Professor has a lab in Ryme city," Alfred said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose._

_"Professor Spruce?" Murphy confirmed._

_"That's right. They've had some trouble lately but as far as I know things seem to have cleared up. Should be an easy in and out. Gives you enough time to sightsee before you head back to Sinnoh." He turned back to his computer and clicked away at the keys once more. Murphy stared at the object in their hands._

_They turned it around, carefully. It wasn't exactly old old but it did hold a lot of history. Apparently it was used in the Orre region not too long ago. Murphy tried to test how well it still played at one point, but Alfred advised against it. Not until Professed Spruce had a look at it._

_"So why does she even want this Time Flute anyway?"_

_Alfred typed a little more and clicked the mouse beside him. Whatever he was typing sent away and he spun back around to face Murphy. "The Professor had always found intrigue in the events that happened in Orre several years back. Do you know of it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"A big gang started closing the hearts of Pokemon. Called them Shadow Pokemon. Nasty stuff. Turns out Celebi had the power to instantly purify darkened hearts. So that led to her studying Celebi."_  
"Thus the Time Flute?"  
"Precisely!! Ryme ended up being the perfect place for her research. That R stuff has some similarities. She's pretty excited about it. Um, here," he flipped around and rummaged through a massive stack of papers on his desk before producing the object of desire triumphantly- a newspaper. 

_"Here's a whole article about it, written by a journalist who helped uncover the case. Pretty neat stuff. It's a long train ride if you want to give it a read."_

_Murphy set the flute back in its box and then carefully in their bag. "Thanks I will."_

\---  
The words were too bunched together for Murphy to pay attention. They'd been riding for hours and several times they had tried to at least skim the words of the paper but it made their head hurt. The most they could gather was it had been four months since a drug called R ran rampant through the streets and apparently the city's founder was the cause of it all. Something to the extent. 

Absentmindedly they reached over to the seat next to them, and carefully patted the head of the Pokemon dozing in their bag. 

The Mareanie perked her head slightly with a confused squeak of a noise before flipping over, sending the bag toppling over with her. 

Train ride? Boring. Marea was ready for adventure and battles and fun times. But, if what Murphy had said was anything to go by there were no battles in Ryme City. Shopping, maybe, so not overall a lost cause, but not enough to keep her tired eyes open. 

Just opposite Murphy, Nico had hands pressed to the glass and a big grin plastered on his face. The Mr Mime was always ready for new sights and sounds and new people to see. Big cities were overall his favorite and the prospect of so much had him anticipating the arrival ever since the group had boarded the train. 

"Mi Mime!!" Nico shouted, waking Marea from her slumber with a start and nearly toppling Murphy from their seat. The Mr Mime pointed excitedly across the horizon to a group of mountains clumped together. 

Murphy had to wonder if they were the same ones Alfred had mentioned.

_"They were doing some pretty nasty stuff where they were manufacturing R. Many wild and crazy Pokemon experiments." Alfred said._

_"That's awful!."_

_"Yeah. Apparently the mountains surrounding the place were Torterra. Massive things! Literally Torterra the size of mountains!"_

_"We have a similar myth in Sinnoh."_

_"Oho, this one is no myth! Real living breathing Torterra with mountains on their backs! Real mountains!"_

The thought that the small mountain range was made up of actual Torterra made the trainer shudder. Long had they heard the legend of moving mountains in their Sinnoh home. It seemed fantastical and wonderful. But knowing it was real here caused a turn in their stomach. 

"I wonder if they can move…"  
"Maray…." Marea gave up on her nap and crawled into Murphy's lap to stare at the mountains as well. 

The range fell away along with Murphy's thoughts and, before long, a small 'ting', soft as a Chimecho rang across the speakers. 

"Next stop, Ryme City Terminal." 

Nico clapped in excitement and even Marea, awake for good, solidified her favored spot on Murphy's shoulder. 

Murphy placed their hat on the Mareanie's head, as she so liked, and pulled their bag into their lap. The Time Flute assured safe inside, they zipped it up and readied for departure. 

"A quick in and out," they said to their companions. "We get to Spruce, we hand over the flute, and we have the week to sightsee before it's back to Sinnoh."

Their Pokemon companions cheered in agreement. 

Just a quick job and they were free to enjoy the city. Murphy stood and slung the pack across their shoulders. 

Marea fell across them, one tentacle holding the hat above their eyes, the others clinging slack around the trainer's neck. Nico's eyes were wide, sparkling with excitement. Murphy took in a big breath. 

"Onward we go!" With a bounce in his a two he strode forward. The train stopped with a jolt, knocking all three completely back. 

The seatbelt sign turned off above them, and the rest of the train's occupants stood. 

\--  
They exited the train, and all three were very quick to stretch in the most exaggerated fashion. 

"Call me old fashioned, I prefer a nice walk," Murphy said.

Both Pokemon mostly agreed but said nothing. Each was too busy marveling at the sights before them. 

Of course, as travelling trainer and partners, large cities filled with sights and people and Pokemon were nothing new to them. But all had a shared appreciation for brand new sights, the prospect of exploring, getting lost, and just enjoying the day together. They were trainer and partners, true, but also best friends through and through. Any chance to enjoy the day somewhere new was time well spent. 

And there was plenty of time for that later. But, first on the agenda, find Spruce's lab. 

"Spruce is supposed to have a lab near...I think the city's hub? This sounded so much easier to locate before I got a glimpse of the place. Really...should have gotten Spruce's number." Of the group, it was the Mr Mime who had the best sense of direction. Murphy turned to him, "Which way should we head first Nico...Nico?"

He had the best sense of direction, but all three of them were pretty bad at directions, so that wasn't really saying much... 

The Mime was nowhere to be found. Marea looked left and Murphy right...and then they switched but there was no Mime in sight. Until…

"Maray!!!" It was loud, and right in Murphy's ear. Marea fell forward, one tentacle pointing straight ahead, the rest nearly pulling Murphy over as Marea pulled in the direction and fought to stay on her trainer’s shoulder. 

But, there was Nico, for sure, among a crowd of onlookers, fighting to stand as high up as he could to peek over their shoulders, to no avail. 

Of course. Curiosity killed the Delcatty, and it tended to get the Mime into trouble as well.. 

The trainer could hardly blame him, however. With footing caught once more, Murphy steadied the Mareanie on their shoulder and, in a short jog, landed beside the Mr Mime. 

"What a funny thing!" An onlooker said.  
"Does he have a partner?" Asked another.  
"Mommy, mommy, I want one too!!" 

Curiosity piqued Murphy as well. Significantly smaller than many of the onlookers, the young adult tried in absolute vain with their Mime to see over the onlookers. But, shoulder to shoulder they stood, like a barrier.

Not unlike the one Nico was currently using to press his way through the crowd.

...wait. 

Rather uncomfortably, Marea climbed her way up onto Murphy's head, one tentacle nearly covering their eyes, another nearly eaten, two pressing against the top of their ruffled hair before she pulled herself up. 

"Are you quite comfortable?" Murphy grumbled, slightly muffled. 

There was no response. With two tentacles held up over her eyes Marea surveyed the middle of the crowd and saw a few irritated and confused, but otherwise delighted onlookers and…

"Ray maray!!!" 

Murphy didn't know what that meant and they didn't care. Following the same path as their Mr Mime, they pushed through the crowd shouting, "Excuse me, pardon me, Mime on the loose, you know how it is right?" 

Affirmation the mannerless Mime had a human counterpart, the crowd seemed to happily let Murphy through and when they finally made it to the front with a, "Nico you can't just run off like that," they met not one, but two Mr Mimes.

The Mr Mime in the middle seemed initially perplexed at the sudden introduction of three new characters into his act. He glanced to the side a moment and scratched his head. Murphy, perplexed, followed his gaze. He seemed to be looking at someone, but he couldn’t say who...

Nico, excited at the sight of a fellow Mr Mime, loudly introduced himself. The second Mime fell back however, and shook his head waving his hands in front as well in a 'no, no, no' gesture. 

With his hands he made a box, and a triangle on top. Once, then twice. 

Murphy had a hand on Nico's arm, trying to coax their pal back. But, the Mime was too excited to play the act. He looked up at Murphy, pointed, and exclaimed, "Mime mime!" 

Murphy didn't know exactly what he meant but he felt there was no choice but to go along with the act. The Mr Mime before them was standing now, waiting. Murphy turned attention to him, and, with a smile, he waved a hand in an encouraging gesture. He made the rectangle and triangle shape again. 

"Its..its a house?" 

The Mime nodded and made a motion like he was knocking, then a hand to the group, encouraging them to do the same. 

The crowd happily watched on, expecting it was just a part of the act. Enraptured, they wanted to know where it went next. 

Anxious under the gaze of the onlookers, but forced along by their pal's excitement, Murphy raised a hand to knock on the fake door, but found there was nothing fake about it. It was invisible, but very much real. 

The Mime jumped to attention, and opened the door. With an exaggerated flourish he held a hand inward, inviting the company into his home. 

Marea jumped to Nico's shoulder, scrabbling to gain traction, as the Mr Mime happily entered the fake but real home. Murphy hesitated to enter but with encouragement stepped into what he assumed was the door...and instantly bumped his head on an invisible frame. 

The crowd laughed aloud, and the strange Mime laughed silently with them. Murphy didn't laugh. Their pain was real. 

The Mime raised a hand to Murphy's height, then a hand down to his, adding the shape of the house once more. 

"Mime sized, huh?" They rubbed their head with a groan and ducked into the home. 

Their host was most gracious in spite of the sudden company. He motioned about setting a table: spreading out a cloth, along with place settings for four. He patted what Murphy could only assume were chairs. Nico eagerly sat down. Marea stared at an empty space next to him but refused to chance it, so the Mr Mime took her off his shoulder himself and set her next to him. 

She clearly felt a surface beneath her and she did not like it, because she could not see it. With a growl of a noise she jumped back up to cling to Nico's arm. 

Her friend didn't notice. He, as well as the second Mr Mime, were watching Murphy expectantly. They still stood there, hunched over, not quite sure how high he was able to stand. 

Determined to be a gracious host, the performing Mime motioned to pull out the chair, inviting Murphy to sit. Carefully, they stepped forward, foot stretched far out to test there were no more invisible items. Finding nothing, they reached the area to sit. But, before they could, the Mime held a hand up for them to stop. 

"What?" he pointed a finger and made a motion like he was hoisting a very heavy bag onto his shoulders. "My bag? What about it?" 

The Mime made a motion like he was removing the bag he just put on, and hanging it on the wall. "Oh, oh, no, see we can't stay long, I would like to just keep my bag on…" 

The Mime looked hurt and offended, frankly. Nico made a noise pleading his friend to continue. Marea glared at the invisible table, testing the surface with one very carefully placed tentacle, oblivious to everything else. 

"Come on take off your bag!"  
"It's rude to have your bag at the table!" 

Murphy had almost forgotten about the onlookers but there they were now goading them on. As they spoke, the Mr Mime nodded, hand outstretched to them like 'Exactly! Exactly the point!' 

So much for in and out. With a sigh, Murphy dropped their bag off their shoulders and handed it to the Mime before sitting in the chair that was offered them. 

"There. My bag is off. I am sitting. Now what?"

The answer was almost a blur...mostly because it really hurt. 

The Mime slung Murphy's bag around his shoulders and walked to the door. With a two finger salute, he slipped out, closed the door behind him...and bolted. Actually, physically bolted. The crowd, assuming it was a part of the show, just let him pass. 

"Hey, what?! Wait!" Murphy jumped to his feet, chair clattering under him, and slammed his head on the ceiling. 

"Yikes!!!" The crowd laughed. These people were so rude. 

Nico, had jumped to his feet too, Marea clinging tight with a very rude growl. "Mime mi!" Nico yelled. He opened the door and beckoned Murphy to follow. They ran….smack into the wall. 

"Why?!" They groaned, rolling to the side to exit the actual door. The crowd was in an uproar. But they let the trio past just as well, clapping as they did so before dispersing, leaving a single man in the wake as he talked on his phone, like he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"People are so weird,"Murphy grumbled, gaze lingering on the crowd behind him for just a moment before focusing back on the Mime.

They ran as fast as they could, nearly leaving Nico and Marea in the dust. 

" Hey, get back here! Give me back my bag!" Strides in front of them the Mime looked behind, pulled a frown, and picked up pace. 

Murphy skirted past groups of people, jumped over a couple laughing Aipom, and very nearly lost footing when he stepped on the tail of a, rightfully angry, Purrloin. 

"Sorry, sorry!!" He called, but had very little time to stop and really apologize. The Mime was getting closer. "You meddlesome Mime give me. Back. My- oof!" 

They thought they had run into another wall, but this one was noticeably round and quite fuzzy. 

"Snooooo," the wall said. 

It was a Snorlax, sleeping, rather content, in the middle of the road. "All Snorlax are the same,"Murphy mumbled, spitting stray pieces of fur out of their mouth.

With hands still steadied on the Snorlax's stomach, Murphy looked around the fuzzy roadblock. The thief was nowhere to be seen. 

Nico and Marea finally reached the trainer moments later. Nico was breathing very loud, trying hard to catch his breath, hands braced on his knees. A very angry Marea jumped from Nico back onto Murphy's head. She chittered grumpily over and over waving a fisted tentacle in the general direction of wherever the other Mr Mime had headed. 

"What a way to start the day…" Adrenaline subsided, Murphy was suddenly aware of how bad his head hurt. And all medicine was tucked safely away in his bag. "Mugged by a Mime." 

Nico looked guilty. His eyes almost watered, face set in a frown as he wrung his hands together. He'd been so curious, he felt at fault. 

"Mi mime…" he said sadly but Murphy waved it off. 

"It's not your fault buddy. Must just be the way of this city? Weird though…" he sighed. "May as well find Spruce and explain the situation. She'll probably be able to help. Just no more improv stops."

"Maray," Marea grumbled.  
"Mi…." Nico said, downcast. 

"The best part is I don't even know which way to go…"


End file.
